


French and English Alter Maids

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [47]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Hypnosis, Instant Loss, Maid TF, Stupid Sluts, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Artoria and Jeanne D'Arc Alter get abducted from the Throne of Heroes to serve a much more fitting role.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 15





	French and English Alter Maids

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 40.

Under normal circumstances, it is utterly impossible to summon a Servant outside of the Holy Grail War. The Holy Grail serves as a conduit that allows a human to access the Throne of Heroes and call upon the visage of a hero that has once lived, so that they may participate in the chance to win their own wish.

Keyword there being normal circumstances. Nobody said anything about the Throne of Heroes being ransacked, as two young women were quick to find out as they woke up in the middle of a dark and dank room, their heads throbbing as if they were woken up after being knocked out…

“Where in the hell…” One of the two women, Jeanne D’Arc’s Alter, muttered and swore under her breath as she slowly got onto her feet. Only to look to her side and curse further, realizing who she had managed to end up with. “Of course I have to be with you, why couldn’t it be literally anybody else. I’d even take my original, she’d be better company than you!”

The other woman, clad in thick black armor that covered most of her body except for her face, was the Altered King of Knights. Artoria Pendragon. “Your presence is not a preferred one either.” She muttered as she stood up, calling upon her accursed blade as she turned around. “Have you determined where we are?”

“Like hell I have, I have a splitting headache and I can’t feel any connection to a mana source! We’re starved, how the hell do you think I would’ve figured anything out!?” The easily angered frenchwoman cried out as she called upon her own blade, forgoing her flag as she needed a simple defensive option.

As the two women looked around to try and determine their location, a set of candles quickly illuminated the room. Revealing the presence of many more women, each of them lining the walls. All of them watching the two women with the strangest kind of stares…

“What in the…” Jeanne Alter bit into her lip as she pointed her blade towards the mysterious women, the darkness of the room obscuring them ever slightly. “What? What is it!? Why aren’t you attacking!? Are you trying to mock me!?”

Artoria Alter narrowed the eyes behind her visor. “...They’re not there.” She muttered, approaching one of them as she sheathed her blade. “Or rather, I’m not sure they ever were here in the first place.”

“Quit it with the vague talk and be straight forward!” The frenchwoman cried out as she stomped towards her, only to flinch as she noticed the expression on the woman they both approached…

The maid, easily identifiable as the once-Empress of Rome, Nero Claudius, was smiling like a bright-eyed idiot. Not only that, but now that they got a closer look at her, she was barely wearing anything. Just a bikini top and a comically tiny skirt that came with an equally pitiful excuse for a tiny pouch in the front, all while she stared straight ahead as if she couldn’t see them.

“Hah! Serves her right! Y-Yeah, being a stupid looking slutty maid’s exactly what she deserves for how proud she is all the time!” Jeanne Alter cackled a little, her body backing away slowly to contrast the confidence in her words.

Artoria Alter shook her head as she followed her would-be companion. “It seems as if somebody has been acquiring females from the Throne of Heroes, turning them into their own personal servants. But how? And beyond that, the mana needed to keep them all manifested…”

“Is precisely zero, my dearest King of Britain.”

A youthful, yet dignified voice echoed throughout the expansive room, as somebody gracefully floated down from the ceiling. A young man clad in an expensive looking black suit, a monocle resting upon his face letting the bat inside his crimson eye be magnified. It wasn’t hard to guess that he was some sort of vampire, especially as the wings on his back curled around his waist, extending his jacket ever slightly.

“Great, another bloodsucker. As if having Dracula on my turf back in Orleans wasn’t bad enough!” Jeanne Alter cried out as she brandished her sword once more, excited to have somebody to properly direct her anger towards instead of focusing on those heartless and soulless maids lining the room.

The King of Knights wasn’t so hasty. “You must be the one who summoned us, as well as the rest of these Servants. For what purpose do you covet us so?” She asked, her blade brimming with energy. “I may let you live depending on your answer, as I do not detect a proper bond, nor Command Seals on your body. Choose wisely.”

“You’d threaten the one that summoned you. Adorable. It’s not as if your fellow maids haven’t tried that. I assure you, the look upon their faces as they realize-” The youthful vampire spoke, only to see the frenchwoman dash towards him with her blade aimed straight for his heart.

A strike that fell quite short, as the blade failed to pierce anywhere near his body. In fact, the blade shattered, not even durable enough to slash through flesh. “What!?” Jeanne Alter screamed, only to suddenly freeze in place, her expression and everything else refusing to move even an inch.

Artoria Alter narrowed the eyes behind her visor as she held her blade aloft. “Excalibur!” She was going to preserve some of her mana, the little that she could use to still sustain herself, but she still needed to do something against him. A mild activation of her Noble Phantasm like this should-

The waves of black destruction faded into nothing nary a moment after they left her blade, leaving her just as frozen as the other woman. She couldn’t even speak, her eyes barely able to dart around in sudden shock.

“If the two of you would’ve allowed me to finish…” The winged menace sounded just a little disappointed as he ran a hand along the aggressive frenchwoman’s arm. “I would’ve illuminated you both on your inadequacy. You are not Servants, at least not in this realm of mine.”

He could see the delightful anger trying to force its way onto Jeanne Alter’s face, prompting him to push his finger against his lips. “Adorable. You still struggle, despite it all. Very well, I just have to expedite your roles.” He chimed, clapping his hands together…

Both Alters suddenly snapped to attention, each of them putting their arms to their sides as they walked over and stood straight in front of the youth, both of them presenting themselves just like all the other maids that lined the room. If they could control their eyes, they would’ve realized the other nationalities of the maids, indicating that they were truly unique amongst them all…

“Ahem. By the decree of your Master and Owner, Alister, you may now speak once more.” The dignified bat declared his name, allowing a certain amount of autonomy to the two women… but not the chance to move. Goodness no, he wasn’t about to give them a false hope like that.

It didn’t take long before the frenchwoman started cussing him out once more. “YOU LITTLE SHIT, I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!” She cried out, her eyes and her mouth struggling as much as they could… while the rest of her body remained unmoving.

Artoria Alter just watched as the boy rubbed his hands together, refraining from saying anything. She knew better. “I’m glad that one of you knows to obey, or at least stay quiet while I explain your fate. After all, why would I want two Maids that try to fight back against their Master?” He noticed, smiling in her directly as she glared back…

“You keep prattling on about that, what the hell do you even mean!?” The lack of movement meant that Jeanne Alter was forced to calm down, her outcry causing the vampiric lad to laugh once more.

All he had to do was gently motion upward, and both of their arms did what came natural. They lifted up their skirts, revealing a rather wicked looking bat tattoo right above their panty-covered crotches. “You’ve not been summoned from the grail, o Altered ones. You’ve been plucked. Pilfered. Stolen. No longer will you be heroes. You will be my Maids, until the end of time. Your undying bodies should ensure that much.”

“Like hell I will! You can take her, but you aren’t doing shit to me!” The frenchwoman spat back at him, prompting him to grin even more. “What? What’s with that shitty grin!? Stop it!”

Alister just snapped his gloved and delicate hands, as the symbol above Artoria Alter’s crotch flashed brightly. Her armor dissolved into mana, even her visor disappearing. Moments later, the entire outfit was reconstructed into something more fitting… A victorian-era maid uniform, covering up just as much as the armor she just wore.

“Hah! Look at you, in that shitty getup! I bet if I gave you a command, you’d follow it without hesitation!” Jeanne Alter laughed at the outfit her fellow Alter wore, using that shame to fuel her. Otherwise, she might just give into the despair of the situation at hand…

The vampire smiled as he snapped his fingers once more, causing the eyes of the British woman to flash just as red as his own. She kneeled down, peeking her head straight underneath the frenchwoman’s armored skirt, before…

A cry resounded throughout the room, all of the maids lining the hall giggling in response to that show of pleasure. “S-Stop! Stop that! Quit it! You’re not supposed to-” The altered saint’s cries stopped her protests in their tracks, her body convulsing as the pleasure pierced through her.

“I did tell you, Saint of Orleans. You are my maids, and nothing more. Her mind is mine to play with. Would you like to see a demonstration?” Alister chimed, all while the maid continued to pleasure her fellow Alter, licking and caressing everywhere important down there…

Jeanne Alter’s attempts to protest fell on deaf ears as she couldn’t even get the words out, all of them choked by her moans the second they came to mind. In fact, all her thoughts were having trouble taking proper form, all of it drooling out between her thighs…

“Artoria, if you would be so kind and stand tall once more?” The british maid stopped her pleasurable assault on her former ‘ally’, entering that same arms-at-side stance as before, staring straight ahead at the youth that owned her.

He held his fingers high. “Maid of Orleans, watch. This is how you reduce a hero to nothing more than a toy. A simple snap, and everything melts away…” The vampire said, his fingers making that same sound…

Just as something snapped inside the King of Knight’s head, her expression melting from stoic obedience into an immediate orgasm. It was panted across her expression, the juices pouring out from between her legs as she rapidly thrust them forward. It was like an onslaught of pure pleasure hit her, everything rushing down below.

Of course her brain couldn’t handle it. A Maid’s brain was just there to look pretty after all. The pounding that it received from her head gyrating all around due to the intense pleasure caused all of the smarts, all of the memories and all of her dignity to drain out. Most of it flushed its way out below, but some of it went into much more important places. Like those meager tits of hers, pushing out against her dignified uniform and snapping at least three buttons off as they forced a hole open. Now she had a proper hole to service anybody with, as the rest of her body grew curvier underneath her uniform…

A uniform that hardly mattered, as her owner snapped his fingers once more. Her british charm had been ruined by the way that he drained her brain, so she needed something more fitting for her new sense of self.

Yet again, all of the mana that had been used to construct her uniform dissolved, only to reform once more. This time into the exact same shape as the ones all the stupid-looking maids in the sides of the room wore. A pathetically tiny bikini, and a skirt that barely covered up her derriere as it pushed out, flossed by an equally tiny piece of underwear…

“Go on, Maid. Please tell me who you are. So your former friend can understand.” Alister chimed as he stepped closer, reaching up to squeeze his delicate and gloved fingers straight into her primed and meaty melons, grinning from ear to ear…

The one formerly known as Artoria Alter giggled and grinned, her eyes filled with nothing but hearts and spirals as she saluted like a complete idiot. “This Maid is nothing but a big boobied slut for her owner! There’s nothing left in her head but air and a lust for cock, and she sure hopes there’s a lotta cock waiting for her! She wants to squeeze her huge funbags and her plush seat around as many cocks as she can!” She declared with not a single bit of shame, the bat-like womb tattoo having grown into a proper erotic tattoo, matching the tramp stamp that appeared right above that delectable ass…

Jeanne Alter growled in the boy’s general direction, only to freeze as he looked towards her with that monocle-clad crimson eye. “Y-You wouldn’t do that to me, would you? Come on, you need somebody to direct those maids, right? Right? Come on, I can give you the blow you need without you having to drain-”

Her attempts to beg for her life were crudely cut off by a single snap, as her outfit dissolved in the same fashion as the former King’s. After reforming into a uniform fit for a maid, it was clear that his tastes were region specific, since hers barely covered anything. It was not nearly as obviously erotic as the ones the sluttified and stupid maids wore, but it did little to give her any sort of dignity…

And all of this came with a wonderful side effect. Namely her mind screeching to an abrupt halt, a bit of drool dripping from her lips in the process. Once it caught up, all of those bad thoughts about being a bad country-burning church-defying girl were gone. All that's left was a desire to serve.

“Owner, how may I service you?” The former corrupted Saint asked, a sensual undertone to her words. “Dinner? A Bath? Or perhaps myself?” She offered, as she slowly reached down to tug at her pitifully tiny skirt…

Alister nodded, as he reached up to cup those beautiful cheeks of hers. “I’ll have you, Maid. Say goodnight.” He giggled, as his monocle intensified the sudden spiral in his eye…

Jeanne Alter shot back to attention, her stint as a French Maid cut rather short as her mind was manipulated like a piece of putty. “Goodnight!” She chimed like a complete idiot, only for a snore to leave her mouth while her eyes remained open. A simple command, and he had made her sleep…

“I must say, my palette is awful. No matter how exotic the maid, I always fall back upon the classic.” The vampire chimed as he snapped his fingers once more, and the open-eyed woman started convulsing and moaning just like her former friend.

Her mind was being crushed by the pressure from all of those orgasms, her eyes rolling into the back of her head… All while snores continued to leave her mouth, making it clear that she was still utterly ‘unconscious’ while all of this was happening. Which did make it all the more enticing to watch her fall. The next time she ‘saw’ with those eyes, she’d be nothing more than a toy…

Indeed, as she stopped convulsing and the mana that made up her outfit collapsed into the very same uniform that every other stupid maid in his collection wore, her tits flopping freely. She barely needed a bit of growth, unlike the small-tittied british bitch that stood at her side, both of them showing off the goods that their bikini tops did little to hide.

Once her head was completely drained of thoughts, the stupid Saint giggled as it made a clean ‘ping’. “This maid has now lost it all, thinkies and smarties draining down her thighs as nothing more than girl cum. Now she craves nothing more than cock, cock and more cock! Please give this maid some cock, owner! Pretty please?” She giggled and grinned like another whorish idiot, her tits bouncing with every breath she took…

Alister smiled as he snapped his fingers one more time, all of the maids in the hall gathering front of them. All of them nearly identical, wearing nothing but bikinis and skirts that did little to hide anything. And without saying a word, he started dropping his pants…

The delight that filled that room was unparalleled, as his thoughts turned towards the next sluts he’d steal from the Throne...


End file.
